Prior research on this project has produced a model of psychogenic sexual dysfunction integrating cognitive and affective processes. This model, which has most recently been expanded into a general theory of anxiety (Barlow, 1988), suggests that perception of a sexual context elicits negative affective responding in sexually dysfunctional patients, characterized by a preparatory coping set reflected in autonomic arousal and the sense of a lack of control. An interaction of cognitive and affective processes is then associated with differential allocation of attention to a self-evaluative mode (self-focused attention). At interaction of cognitive and affective processes is then associated with differential allocation of attention to a self-evaluative mode (self- focused attention). At the extreme, this interferes with performance, several sets of recent data emanating from our laboratory seem to support this model. 1) differential levels of shock threat produce increases in erectile response in functionals (to a point) and a decrease in "nervousness". This contrasts to a decrease in erectile response and an increase in "nervousness" for dysfunctionals. 2) Neutral distraction produces decreased erectile responding in functionals but no change or even a slight increase in erectile responding in dysfunctionals. This directly parallels findings from a growing literature on depression (Musson & Alloy, 1988) in which depressed patients also perform better when they are distracted. Nevertheless, other data from an interesting new paradigm where subjects directly view their genital response via video monitor suggests that dysfunctionals are not necessarily turning their attention inward. This is supported by a new experiment using a misattribution paradigm where functional and dysfunctional subjects were given placebo pills with suggestions that one pill would increase erections while a second would decrease erections, etc. But, these and all prior experiments can only infer cognitive processes. Recent advances in cognitive psychology makes possible a series of studies examining more precisely attentional, allocations and biases, and the identification of mental representations or schema that differentiate functional and dysfunctional subjects. Adopting a model suggested by Mathews et al. (1989), it may be that dysfunctional subjects are initially vigilant (attentive) for threat- related sexual cues but will then avoid these cues in every manner possible when they become salient and under conditions of increased negative affect. The purpose of this series of studies is to explore more precisely the role of cognitive and attentional processes specified in our model of sexual dysfunction.